Bonding with the Belikovs
by Iceytaste
Summary: Post The Ruby Circle, Rose and Dimitri are settled into a comfortable relationship (especially with their upcoming plans). But when Abe and Janine realize just how serious the two are getting, they practically invite themselves to Russia for some bonding time with the Belikovs. Rose can imagine several ensuing scenarios, knowing her crazy parents, and none of them are pleasant...


**Hey, this is my first fanfic for VA, which I've been in love with for some time now. I've got a bunch of ideas, so you'll probably see me around from now on. As for this particular story, it might be a two or three-shot or so? Or maybe a full-on fic? I'm not entirely certain as to what I'm doing with it haha.**

**Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review**—**your comments are what convinces me to continue.**

**SPOILERS FOR THE RUBY CIRCLE, WHICH THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER.**

**Disclaimer: This world and all its characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Deep brown eyes met mine with intensity equivalent to electricity.

It was odd, how blue eyes were often associated with being the more expressive color when Dimitri's gaze could very well set me on fire while simultaneously portraying everything that went on in that complex mind of his.

Well, maybe I didn't know _everything _that went on behind those bottomless, dark eyes of his. I suppose it was just my cockiness, my belief that I knew him better than anyone else did. But to be fair, we often could communicate without speaking with our similar mindsets.

Which explained why, on this wintry day in a cafe at the Royal Court, we made an decision in the form of eye contact.

Abe sat between us at the circular coffee table, looking quizzical at our exchange and irritatingly overdressed in his typical bright silk-and-suit attire. Across from Abe sat no one other than Janine Hathaway herself, in all her cold, redheaded glory.

And both were insisting on meeting Dimitri's family.

Usually this wouldn't be such a hard thing for a normal person, maybe a nice dinner at the significant other's house while family casually chatted away. Unfortunately, once my parents had realized things were getting serious with Dimitri and me (perhaps the ring gave it away), they _insisted, _with that stubbornness of theirs I'd inherited, to meet his family before the wedding.

"You're so old-fashioned," I groaned, catching my forehead in my hand and rubbing my temples.

"I like old-fashioned," Dimitri pitched in immediately, his contemplating Russian drawl as sexy as ever. I raised a brow at him, grimacing and shooting him a look. _You're encouraging them?_

"Of course," said Abe, lacing his long, jewelry-clad fingers together, "I'm already acquainted with the Belikova women. Never would I have guessed, however, that they may someday be my daughter's in-laws." His voice carried heavy amusement that I didn't really share.

Much as I did Dimitri's family, I knew how wary they were of _Zmey _and, quite honestly, didn't want Dimitri and my parents to even be in the same _country _together. I had a feeling that my mother especially would clash with the traditional feminine roles those Russian women took on, and I'd never forgotten that one conversation we'd had in the ski resort. She'd reminded me that I could have things worse, that she could have sent me off to live with her blood whore cousins...

Deciding things were a bit too happy around the table, I decided to dampen the mood. One of my specialties. I mean, I hated to be a bitch around my fiancee and parents, but why did they think they could swing into my life once I was an adult and act like they made the big decisions around here? Some rants were necessary.

"You know what? You two are being _ridiculous_. Thanks for literally having nothing to do with the first seventeen or eighteen years of my life. And then act like overprotective parents when I'm twenty-one and don't need you anymore. I can even drink legally now—you don't think I can manage my romantic life?" I shot them a challenging glare, though honestly, I'd been drinking anyway long ago. And managing my romantic life, without their help.

Not that I _wanted _their help. They weren't even married themselves; what advice could they give me now? It was likely that I was the result of a one-night-stand. A fling.

Ugh, not something I ever wanted to envision again.

"It's the _normal _thing to do," snapped my mother, irritated by my being irritated. "Rosemarie, stop acting like the world revolves around you. You're lucky that you both have living families."

I cringed automatically, not at the rare use of my full name, but recognizing this obvious reference to Lissa's parents and brother if there ever was one. And what affected me even more was the fact that I'd died, technically, along with said dead family.

Immediately I noticed Dimitri's posture stiffen slightly as he noticed my discomfort, though I knew he'd never act up around my parents. Janine was a respectable guardian, and Abe was a...well, not _respectable _really, but he was a Moroi, which had to count for something. And he was trying to make a good impression.

Miserably, I glanced upward at the ridiculously tall man across the table. We'd been at this argument (or rather, _I _had, as Dimitri seemed to be neutral on the subject) for about twenty minutes already. And that earlier eye-contact decision we shared was a tentative and reluctant agreement, but nonetheless a _yes._ I just didn't want to give it away to my parents so easily—I still didn't forgive them for abandoning me at St. Vladimir's for the majority of my life. I nodded meaningfully, and he took the cue with the patience of the Zen master he was.

"I wouldn't be opposed to a family gathering," he said politely. "Though I'd imagine it would be quite an inconvenience for you to travel all the way to Baia." I blinked, surprised at the wistfulness in his tone that I detected. Holing up in the Poconos could definitely make one homesick. "Especially with our charges. Perhaps we could reach a compromise; meet somewhere in the middle...?"

My mother's green eyes gleamed like a feline's, satisfied that she was finally gaining ground. Ugh. "It would be no inconvenience at all. Queen Vasilisa has agreed to assign Lord Szelsky additional guardians until I return from this...necessary outing. I'm willing to travel to Russia."

"I'd follow you anywhere," Abe murmured, flashing Janine a wide grin. I was disgusted. Could she not withstand his charm, twenty years after whatever fling they'd had?

For a few minutes I was silent, simply mulling over my thoughts. _Lissa unprotected...?_ Dimitri's and my absence would result in both the queen and her boyfriend's protectors across the globe from them.

_Don't be silly, _I chastised myself, forcing calmness. The queen (also known as my best friend) had almost a dozen guardians, and could have more if she wished. It wasn't like anything drastic would happen _just _because I was away-I wasn't the only guardian in the world. _I could ask Mikhail to keep an eye on her..._

Though I was being bratty about it, I did appreciate that I had parents concerned about me, and who wanted to establish a relationship with my future in-laws. I was so, so lucky to have family, as my mother had reminded me only minutes before. I had what Lissa didn't. What Christian didn't. Could I dismiss this so easily?

And besides, I wanted to see the Belikovs. I wanted to see the family that had taken me in when I thought hope for their son was lost, I wanted to taste Olena's delicious black bread, I wanted to see Viktoria's eager grin. Hell, I even wanted to see that crazy Yeva, prophecies and all. And above anything and everything else, I wanted to see Dimitri happy.

"Russia it is," I muttered finally, sighing and leaning back in my chair. I almost regretted my words when I saw Abe's brilliant smile and Janine's approving nod.

Suddenly I felt the warmth of a leg under the table, pressing against my own. I darted a quick glance across the table and saw an expression of childlike excitement on a so-typically expressionless face. I returned his grin, and I didn't have to fake it—it was genuine.

And I knew that no matter how awkward it would be—if the outcome of this was Dimitri's happiness, it was the right decision.


End file.
